1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sharing information within a social network and more particularly to methods and apparatus for providing feedback regarding digital content within a social network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more and more different forms of digital content have become available for enjoyment through a multitude of different devices, it has become more difficult to manage such content. For example, a user may now have videos on various dedicated devices, cellular phones, personal computers, or other devices. Similarly, music may be available on a number of different user devices.
Additionally, individuals may have a sense of information overload due to the sheer volume of content that is potentially available for their enjoyment. It has become almost impossible to review every piece of digital content that is potentially available. Because of this, consumers waste time reviewing content that they are unlikely to enjoy, and miss opportunities to explore content that they may have enjoyed.
There remains a need for mechanisms that allow users to better organize their digital content, and to be made aware of content that may be recommended for their enjoyment.
Additionally, with the increasing distribution of content through computer networks in lieu of traditional forms, content providers have sought to adjust their business models to adjust for the erosion of traditional sales based upon such traditional forms. There remains a need for content providers and retailers to seek new revenue streams in light of this trend.